Luffy's Sacrifice and Alvida's Gain
by ChiakiAngel
Summary: Luffy gives himself to Alvida in order to save the lives of his crew. With no idea what she wants with him, what has he gotten himself into? Will his crew make it in time to save him from what she has planned, or will he forever belong to her?
1. Chapter 1

"You have no where to run Luffy, why don't you give yourself to me and your crew will go free."

Glaring Luffy shook his head, "No one but a coward attacks during the night. You used some kind of gas that put them to sleep, and then you shackled them!? What kind of person are you?"

Grinning the girl put her club on her shoulder, "You know who I am, I'm a woman that get's what I want, and I want you. Give yourself up to me and your crew goes free. If not, well, they die."

With her statement her crew rose guns to each of Luffy's friends.

Stepping forward Luffy wound up for an attack but was stopped by her voice, "I wouldn't do that Luffy, if you attack, we shoot. Would you really choose your life over your crews?"

Dropping his stance Luffy looked at each of his friend's faces. Their mouths were gagged but he could see they didn't want him to do this. He had no choice, it was either this or let them die.

Standing up Luffy looked her in the eye, "Fine, but if I go, you let them go."

She nodded, "Of course, I always keep my word. Raise your hands."

Luffy reluctantly did so and one of her crew mates came forward and put some kairouseki handcuffs on him.

His body felt weaker and he knew he couldn't use his powers anymore.

Walking forward she grinned, Luffy was hers and there was no way his crew could help him. "Wait until I load him on to the ship, I'll signal when I'm finished and then you can come back to the ship. Understood?"

The crew nodded.

Grabbing Luffy's arm she began to drag him towards her ship. She had been waiting for this for so long, a chance to have Luffy. He would be hers, in more ways then one. With this she laughed a little.

Finally making it to her ship she jumped down and landed on the ship, bringing him down with her. She continued to drag him until she made it to her room. On the wall were a pair of chains for her to hook up the handcuffs to.

Grabbing the chains she attached them to his handcuffs and let him go. He was on the ground sitting with his arms above his head.

She grabbed another chain and wrapped it around his waist and then reattached it to the wall. "This is so you don't try to run away."

Smiling she turned around and walked out of the room. Making it to the deck she hoisted anchor and set off a firework letting her crew know that it was time to go.

Dropping their guns they all ran back and jumped down to her ship. They had acquired what their captain wanted, and in turn they would be celebrating tonight.

They had made it a fair distance away before one of the crew turned to her, "Captain Alvida, where to now?"

Alvida smiled, "Just continue sailing to the next island, the log pose is set, is it not?"

Nodding the crew member went back to the party.

Looking at the stars she smiled, _'It was great day today, I got my Luffy and he wont be leaving me for a long time. There's no way his crew can get free of those shackles.'_

_---_

Nami sighed, why did he have to go and do that. Now that she could move her wrist without fear of being caught, she moved it around until it was at an angle to reach into her skirt. Pulling out a bobby pin she twisted her wrist until it stuck into the keyhole. She kept moving it until she heard a 'click' and the shackles fell off.

Pulling her wrists free Nami went to work on the ones around her ankles. Hearing another 'click' they popped off. Standing up she pulled the cloth from her mouth and stood up.

Running over to Robin she set to work on her shackles. There was no kairouseki cuffs, but she hadn't been able to use her abilities, the same with Chopper. Finally getting everyone free, Nami turned and faced everyone on the ship. "We're getting Luffy back from that bitch."

She had an extreme hate for this woman now. How dare she threaten Luffy into coming with her. When she saw that lady she was going to kill her.

Everyone nodded, yes they were getting their captain back. Hopefully that woman hadn't done anything to him.

---

Deciding that it was time to call it a night Alvida got up from her chair and walked over to the door leading to the cabins. Everyone else had already gone to sleep.

She opened the door and headed down the stairs. Making it to her bedroom she pushed open the doors and looked over to the wall. He was still sitting there wide awake.

Smiling Alviad walked over to him and knelt down. "How are you doing tonight my dear Luffy?"

Grabbing his chin when he looked away she smirked, "Don't bother, you're mine now."

Leaning forward she planted a kiss straight on his lips, Luffy tried pulling away but he didn't have the strength because of the kairouseki. Finally pulling away she pecked him on the fore head before standing up. "I suggest you get used to it. You didn't forget that you gave yourself up for your crew did you. In all respects you gave yourself to me."

Walking back to the bed she removed her clothes and climbed into bed, "Once I've tamed you Luffy, this will be where you'll be sleeping."

This instantly got a response from Luffy, "Yadda."

"Oh but you will Luffy, very soon."

Rolling over Alvida went to sleep.

---

So should I delete it, or continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm amazed by the response to this. I put it up as a test and boom these reviews come pouring in. Thanks a lot for the support you guys! For those of you wondering, no this will not be a Luffy x Alvida fic. This is merely a capture fic. One final thing, Alvida has already eaten her devil fruit and is how she was during the Rouguetown arc.

---

"That bitch who took Luffy was heading North when I last saw it, so turn the ship around!"

Nami stood on the deck barking out orders. Everyone had a job to do to get the ship moving where it was supposed to go.

Nobody was joking around as it was usually Luffy who provided the entertainment.

Taking the wheel Franky kept turning it to the right until the ship spun around.

"We're all set now Nami, what now?"

Looking down at Franky, Nami pointed to the mast, "Go and see if Sanji or Zoro need any help with the sails."

Nodding Franky took off.

Looking out to where Luffy was Nami smiled sadly.

'_We'll get you back soon Luffy. You wont ever have to do that again, I promise.'_

---

Sitting up, Alvida pulled the blankets away from her body and got up. Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a top and a small skirt and changed.

Finally done she walked over to where Luffy was and bent down, "You still awake there Luffy? I really thought you would have fallen asleep by now."

Luffy glared at her and turned away.

Laughing, Alvida slapped him across the face causing his head to turn the other way, "Don't ever look away from me again Luffy, you're min and as such you should listen and respond to what I say."

Ignoring the slight stinging in his cheek Luffy turned again and refused to talk.

Standing up Alvida kicked him in the stomach, "I told you to respond and listen!"

Walking towards the door she turned her head back towards him and smiled, "I will tame you Luffy, you will submit yourself to me."

Clenching his teeth Luffy refused to look at her or speak. She would not get him to submit, his crew would be there soon, so he had to hold out.

Sighing in aggravation Alvida walked out the door and slammed it.

---

Running over to his captain he stopped to catch his breath, "We're approaching the next island captain, should we get ready to drop anchor?"

"Yes, very good Anopsu, we drop anchor as soon as we pull into port."

Anopsu nodded, "Very well, I'll inform them at once."

Turning around he took off running.

Walking over to the side of the ship she smiled, it would only take a couple hours to reach the next island. There she could get the townspeople to bow down to her whim and serve her as she pleased. It was always nice being a pirate.

Turning around Alvida walked to the storage are and pulled out her club. From what she had heard this island didn't take well to pirates. Soon though they'd find out that no matter what they thought about pirates they'd have to keep their mouths shut if they wished to live.

Grinning to herself she headed back down to her room.

---

Luffy looked up when he heard the door open. It was Alvida, scowling he turned away.

"Oh Luffy, I think you should hear this. We're approaching an island, wouldn't you like to come up and see it?"

Luffy's head stayed in it's position. As exciting as a new island sounded it was only fun when he was with his crew.

Seeing that Luffy was still ignoring her Alvida walked over to him and kneeled down, "You know if you don't answer me I'm going to have to make you, I don't wanna damage my Luffy's body."

Luffy rolled his eyes, as if, she had already slapped and kicked him.

Grabbing his head Alvida turned it towards it her, "You may think your crew is coming but they wont. There is no way they got free of those shackles as only I have the key."

To prove her point Alvida held up a key that was on a chain around her neck.

"So they are most likely drifting on the water, and soon the marines will come and pick them up."

Luffy's face contorted in anger, "You said you'd let them go!"

Laughing Alvida stood up, "I did, but I never said I'd free them from those shackles. Do you honestly believe I'm that stupid?"

Luffy just glared.

"Don't worry Luffy, if the marines capture them we'll all know about it, after all they are the pirates who broke into Enies Lobby."

Turning around she began to walk back out, "I'll come and get you when we arrive at the island."

Stopping his glare, Luffy turned his head back the other way and continued to ignore her until he heard the door slam shut.

When she finally did leave he drooped, he was so hungry!

---

Looking at her log pose Nami smiled, "Were on course, we should arrive at the next island within five hours."

Sanji twirled up to her, "You are so smart my lovely Nami-swan!"

"Moron."

Turning to Zoro, Sanji glared, "What was that?"

Smirking Zoro continued, "What you didn't hear me? You deaf now too dart brow?"

Sanji jumped down and got right into Zoro's face, "Shut it you national treasure."

Sparks flew before fists did.

"Oh how I love Nami-swan's fist of love!"

Zoro shook his head and just mumbled.

---

So there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy clenched his eyes shut in pain, that woman really had no honor, attacking someone while they were chained up. He looked down to his stomach to see a large blood stain. She had gotten mad at him for ignoring her again and slammed her mace into his stomach, he had been surprised when it had actually hurt.

_Flashback_

_He had once again turned his head when Alvida walked in. As much as she wanted him to submit he would never._

_Walking over she knelt down beside him, "Luffy dear, we're at the island now, will you behave if I let you go?"_

_He continued to ignore her which caused her to stand up and swing the mace towards his stomach. He just continued ignoring her as blunt objects had no effect on him. _

_His eyes widened in surprise when he felt pain in his stomach. Finally turning his head he looked down at the mace firmly planted in his stomach._

_Alvida smiled, "You're probably wondering why it hurts, aren't you?"_

_The glare she received was answer enough._

"_Don't think that I forgot about how my mace didn't affect you back on my ship when you were protecting Koby. When I got back to my ship I modified it so the spikes on the end had sharp points, not dull, this way they could pierce skin whether or not it is rubber."_

_Yanking the mace out she laughed when he spit out some blood, "Since you won't behave I'll leave you down here, don't worry you won't die. I'll be back in a few hours, wait for me until then Luffy."_

_Turning around she walked out the door._

_Luffy scowled, 'I have to wait for you, I can't exactly move now can I?'_

_End Flashback_

Groaning in hunger he closed his eyes, he hadn't eaten since he left his crew, and right now he was starving. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to break free, he had no strength left.

Glancing over at the clock his eyes widened, had it really been that long already? Alvida had been in here a few hours ago and would most likely be back in a few minutes.

---

Nami looked down to the log pose on her wrist, they had been traveling for almost four hours and would arrive at the island within an hour. _'We're coming for you Luffy, just you wait.'_

_---_

Hopping back on to the deck Alvida grinned, this island had plenty of people that she could rule over and it perfectly suited her needs as well. Right now her crew was securing everything.

Walking back over to the storage closet she set her mace inside and then went back towards the door that led down to her room, and to her Luffy.

---

Hearing footsteps approaching, Luffy sat up straight and turned his head away from the door, he wouldn't show her how weak he was right now.

She walked in and instead of going over to Luffy like she usually did she walked towards her bed. Pulling back the covers she smiled and then headed towards Luffy, "Today your taming begins."

Luffy blanched, she didn't mean?

Seeing his face she nodded, "You didn't think I'd let you be defiant forever, did you Luffy?"

Steeling his face once again he ignored her.

"Luffy, whether or not you ignore me you will be joining me in bed tonight"

Pulling out a key she unlocked him from the wall, but left the kairouseki handcuffs on him. Grabbing at his arm she lifted him up and started pulling him towards her bed.

Luffy wouldn't allow this so he yanked his arm from her which made her drop him. He could still move so he stood up and began heading towards the door. Alvida was faster though and managed to knock him down by jumping towards him.

Straddling his back she placed her hands on both of his shoulders, "Don't try running away on me Luffy."

He squirmed which only caused her to laugh, "Don't do that Luffy..." her voice lowering she continued, "You have no idea how much that turns me on."

Eyes widening he stopped abruptly, there was no way in hell he'd let this happen.

---

Nami gasped when she saw the ship just ahead of them, "Minna!"

Hearing her call everyone came back out on deck, "What is it Nami?"

She pointed towards the ship, "We've caught up, it's time to get Luffy back!"

"Aye!"

---

Sorry you guys for such a long wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

He squirmed which only caused her to laugh, "Don't do that Luffy..." her voice lowering she continued, "You have no idea how much that turns me on."

Eyes widening he stopped abruptly, there was no way in hell he'd let this happen.

O N E P I E C E

Nami gasped when she saw the ship just ahead of them, "Minna!"

Hearing her call everyone came back out on deck, "What is it Nami?"

She pointed towards the ship, "We've caught up, it's time to get Luffy back!"

"Aye!"

O N E P I E C E

Now :

Patting his shoulder, Alvida smiled, "That's a good boy, we can save _that_ for later."

Pushing himself up he managed to knock her off and run towards the door again, there was no way he was going anywhere near her and a bed.

Opening the door he booked it towards the end of the ship, knocking over anyone in his way. Alvida was hot on his heels and seemed to enjoy chasing him.

Once he was near the railing she took her chance and jumped onto him again sending him down into the deck. Landing hard on his stomach the air escaped from his mouth leaving him gasping for breath.

Placing her hands on his shoulders she grinned, "Now now Luffy, you can't be running away. I guess I'll have to teach you some manners tonight."

Trying to move out from underneath her he continued to struggle which elicited another laugh from Alvida, "You really don't listen Luffy, I already told you what that does, or are you trying to turn me on...?"

Stopping he turned his head and glared at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Get the hell...mmph!"

Leaning forward she kissed him, when he went to turn away she quickly grabbed his chin and held him there.

Finally pulling away she laughed, "Maybe now you won't swear, because from now on that will be the punishment. On the other hand, swear all you like Luffy-kun."

Screwing his face up in disgust Luffy spit on the deck, which caused Alvida's smile to darken, "You really are a naughty boy Luffy-kun, there are many things I will have to _teach_ you."

Getting up, but keeping a firm hold on his collar, she began to drag him towards the room again. "Come now, your training begins tonight."

Luffy tried to pull himself forward but due to the lack of nourishment he had had, he couldn't fight much longer. He barely had any strength to try and resist her.

When she stopped he looked up surprised, and saw Alvida's face twist in anger.

Looking past her he saw Nami and the rest of his crew on the ship.

Nami was the first to speak, "Drop our captain you piece of trash."

Smirking Alvida just pulled him closer, "No thank you, I think he fits rather nicely in my arms, he was just about to join me in bed tonight, weren't you Luffy-kun?"

Pulling out her Clima Tact, Nami scowled, "I'm warning you, give him up now, or you'll regret it."

Angering Nami further, Alvida placed her hand on Luffy's hat and pulled it off, earning a yell of protest from Luffy, which was quickly silenced by an elbow to the gut.

Before she could even place it on her head, she was sent flying by a strike of Nami's staff.

"I said you'd regret it, and touching his hat was the last straw."(1)

O N E P I E C E

(1) Sorry it's not meant to be funny, it was just there. XD To anyone who doesn't get it just PM me. Even though I'm pretty sure everybody knows what I mean.

Once again I am sorry for such a freaking huge long wait for this chapter, and to top it off it's short, but I just couldn't write anything... so I finally managed to write this at 2:00am, and it's the day before my brother's graduation to boot. So I have to be up in a few hours, lucky me. But you guys deserved this, so review if you still want me to continue! I PROMISE it will never be this long between updates again, and when I promise things, I don't like breaking them, I'm not a good liar.

Anyways, go press the shiny purple button! Please... I'm giving you guys puppy dog eyes here...


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting up, Alvida rubbed the side of her face, glancing over at Nami she scowled, "How were you able to hit me?"

Bending down, Nami picked up Luffy's hat and placed it back on his head. She grabbed him by his arms and pulled him over to Zoro, "Take care of him."

Receiving an affirmative nod, she grinned and turned back to Alvida. Clenching her clima tact tighter she brought it up into the light. "This little beauty here is how I hit you. Our marksman is very talented when it comes to making new weapons."

The weapon glinted in the light showing off a darker green than her original clima tact, it shimmered like the sea.

Finally standing up, Alvida scowled, "I don't get it."

Nami ran her hand down the side of her weapon, "You left us the materials on the ship. All it needed was heat and to be grinded down."

Stomping her foot in anger, Alvida's scowl grew larger, "You're still not making any sense!"

Looking back up to Alvida, Nami smirked, "Don't you get it? You left the sea stone cuffs on Chopper and Robin. It nullifies your power, thus making your devil fruit ability useless."

Eyes widening in realization, Alvida shook her head and slowly began to back towards the storage closet, "That's impossible, I didn't leave any room for escape, so how did you manage to get free, let alone use the kairouseki to make a weapon?"

Pointing to herself, Nami laughed, "Did you forget there's a thief on this crew?"

Shaking her head, Alvida pulled open the storage door and pulled out her club. "Now, are you ready to fight for Luffy-kun?"

Nami blinked, _'...did she just completely change the subject?'_

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she nodded, "Ah, I'll teach you to use us as blackmail on our captain."

Glancing over her shoulder, Nami looked at the rest of the crew, "Get Luffy out of here, and treat that wound on his stomach. And Sanji, feed him!"

"Hai! Nami-swan!"

Feeling confident in herself, Alvida turned to her crew, "Stay out of this fight, anyone caught meddling will have my club to deal with, is that understood!?"

"Hai, Alvida-sama!"

Turning back to Nami she smiled, "I want to deal with you myself."

Nami smiled back, "Oh trust me, I'll be dealing with you very soon."

**O N E P I E C E **

Pulling Luffy onto the deck, Usopp quickly brought out a boiling mixture and poured it into the keyhole.

Looking over to Usopp, Chopper tilted his head in confusion, "What's that?"

Zoro, Sanji, and the rest of them gave Usopp questioning looks as well.

Laughing Usopp thumbed his nose, "This is just a plastic mixture, it'll harden inside the lock."

Pulling out a metal loop, Usopp stuck it into the quickly cooling mixture, "And voila, we have a key."

Turning the makeshift key, the lock popped open allowing them to remove the kairouseki around Luffy's wrists. Once off, the color started to return to his face.

Turning into his man-beast form, Chopper picked Luffy up and carried him to the sick bay and began treating his stomach wound.

Once finished with that Chopper turned back to the grinning Luffy, "Are you hungry?"

Nodding, he laughed, "Ah, can I eat now?"

Chopper grinned, "Yeah, let's go and eat, I think Sanji made tons of meat for you!

Luffy raced out of the room with Chopper hot on his heals.

**O N E P I E C E **

Bursting into the kitchen, Luffy let out a loud cry of, "Meat!"

Turning away from the stove, Sanji placed five huge helpings of meat on a bone in front of him, "Eat up."

Grinning, Luffy looked at his meat with stars in his eyes,"Thanks Sanji!"

Before he took a bite, Luffy looked over his crew member's faces and smiled, "Don't worry, Nami will win, she's strong. I trust her to do this on her own, she won't want any one of us to step in and interfere."

This caused a lot of the worry to leave everyone's faces, "You're right."

**O N E P I E C E **

Spitting out blood, Alvida pushed herself up off the deck and glared at Nami, _'How is she beating me so easily!? I know I'm stronger than this brat, so how is she doing it?'_

Bringing up her new Kairouseki Clima Tact, Nami grinned, "Do you not listen when people are talking, I already told you your abilities wont work on me!"

Losing the smile, Nami's eyes became shadowed, "You still have to pay for hurting _my_ captain."

Bringing the clima tact up, Nami charged and brought it down hard across Alvida's side, sending her flying into the other side of the ship. She wasn't going to go easy on the woman who had tried claiming her captain, her Luffy.

'_Did I just think of him as mine!?'_

Hitting Alvida again she growled in frustration, _'Damnit, yes of course he's mine, he's my captain! Nothing else!'_

Jabbing the pole into her ribs, Nami sighed, _'No, he's more than that, but why can't I admit it?'_

Swinging it one more time, she brought it down towards Alvida's head only for it to be blocked by her club.

Alvida smirked, "Don't think I'll be letting _my_ Luffy-kun go that easily woman. He's _mine_!"

With that she brought the club into Nami's side causing her to fly into the mast and cough up blood. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she nodded, _'I tell the other's not to be stupid and here I am being stupid and not admitting that I do like my idiot of a captain. Don't worry Luffy, I'll tell you once I finish this woman off, maybe I might let you sneak some tangerines... well maybe not that far.'_

Standing up, Nami brought her weapon in front of her, "Let's finish this."

Alvida nodded, "Ah, let's."

**O N E P I E C E **

Well it didn't take five months this time! Please review, come on, you know you guys hate it when I give you puppy dog eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Alvida swung her club towards Nami's unprotected side, but Nami countered with a swing of her clima tact. She pushed Alvida away with a hard shove before she stood up.

"I wont' be beaten that easily. You've hurt out captain, and that won't be easily forgiven."

Alvida merely smirked, "But he's not your captain anymore, he surrendered himself to me. Did you forget that?"

Nami ran forward, and with a snarl, swung her weapon down, "How could I!?"

Another hit, "You've brought him down."

Another one, "You treated him like he's an object!"

And finally a strike at her chest, "But that's not what he is!"

Alvida slid along the ground, and didn't stop until she hit the railing of the ship. She glared up at Nami through dark bangs, "I essentially 'bought' him from you, so that _is _what he is."

She pushed herself back to her feet.

Nami glared at her, "No, he isn't. He is our precious captain, _my _captain. Don't you dare treat him like that again!"

She ran forward and struck a hard blow to Alvida's side, and watched as she hit the ground again. "Don't show yourself near us ever again."

Nami looked down at the defeated Alvida with a death glare, and then she walked away.

Alvida tried getting up to follow after her, but was quickly surrounded by her crew who tried to help her up. They were quickly shoved away with an annoyed scream.

**O N E P I E C E**

Nami pushed the doors open to kitchen, and couldn't help but smile at her crewmates.

Luffy looked up at her with an excited grin, and she nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He leapt out of the chair and ran to her with the grin still on his face. "I knew you could do it! I don't pick just anyone for my crew!"

Nami's smile softened, and she nodded, "Right."

For now she was happy as it was, but when the time came, she'd definitely tell him how he felt. But, not until he became pirate king, after all, she couldn't be married to just anyone.

_((Sorry guys, I know it was entirely to long, and this isn't even how I had it written, but I wanted to finish it, so I had to do something. All I can say is that I hope you enjoyed the ending. I know that it was abrupt, but it was somewhat like how I had had it planned. ^^))_


End file.
